Puppy Love
by Stormylupin
Summary: My first Smut, please don't judge because this is only a random try for fun  : It begins with Tonks&Lupin, but there is my OTP Wolfstar as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Random Intro:**

**So, this is just a random Smut, my first one actually. Don't hate :3**  
><strong>Anyway! So, it's NOTHING at all to do with the story, there is mostly Non-canon shipping (WOLFSTAR) but i also have Tonks&amp;Lupin (That'll be explained why) so...enjoy :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE ACTUAL WRITING:<strong>  
>There was a small, quiet knock at the door that was barely noticable and Lupin and Tonks pulled apart instantly. Lupin pulled on his pants – not bothering about his underwear – and threw Tonks' clothes at her. She was still panting and wanting more.<br>(YES! I know, it doesn't have any detail of the sex…I'm still working on that)  
>Lupin opened the door ever so slightly to see who was there, Sirius. "Bad time" Sirius asked.<br>Lupin gave one short nod.  
>"I'll come back later then, if that's alright with you, I need to go over…a few things" he said with a smile. Sirius left and Lupin closed the door, returning to Tonks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- That was just an introduction, I know it sucks, and I know it's short but first time I've attempted to write a sex scene, but I'll write an actual one in the next chapter (: -<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Next chapter, still no Wolfstar action, not till chapter 3 sorry. I'll upload that as soon as I'm done it, and it'll be probably tomorrow seeing as I've got no school right now! Anyway, apparently good smut has no story line, sadly to write I have to have a somewhat story line, but I'll try and add a lot of sex for y'all.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE ACTUAL WRITING:<strong>  
>Tonks left Lupin's room shortly after Sirius had arrived; she didn't want to be seen around Lupin. No one knew about them yet, they were due to announce it at dinner tomorrow night at the Weasley's.<br>Once Tonks was gone Lupin sat down on his bed, still aroused from her, and began to move his hand up and down his cock. (TROLOL) He wasn't sure how long he had been doing this before there was another quick knock at his door, he, like earlier, threw on his pants and then wiped his hand on the bed sheets. He opened the door to find Molly standing there with clean towels.  
>"I was doing the washing, figured you would need them" she smiled.<br>"Thanks Molly" Remus smiled, he pasued, "You haven't seen Sirius have you?"  
>"He was in his room not so long ago, if I see him I'll send him up here" Molly smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- This is like, at the Burrow, but not at the Burrow…..Maybe it is, but there's like, another house or whatever as well…oh well, it's somewhere were the Weasley's, Tonk's family, Remus and Sirius and then Hermione and Harry are. Hehe. -<strong>

* * *

><p>She left, handing him the towels, and Remus returned to his bed. Exhausted from his afternoon, Remus closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. <strong><em>(Yes, I did change from Lupin to Remus, get over it :P)<em>**

Remus woke to a hand stroking his face; his eyes fluttered open, expecting Tonks, but found Sirius. "I was beginning to wonder when you would wake" Sirius said quietly.  
>"How long have you been here?"<br>"An hour or two, I would have woken you, but you looked so peaceful"

Remus nodded and touched Sirius' face, shifting his position.  
>They kissed lightly, without any hesitation, their lips locked together for a few minutes before Remus pulled away. He knew he had to tell Sirius about what he and Tonks' were planning to do, and Sirius wouldn't be happy. It hadn't even been Remus to suggest they tell everyone, Tonks' had been the one to suggest it, and Remus couldn't say no.<br>"I have to tell you something" Remus said suddenly.  
>"what?" Sirius replied, a little too snappy.<p>

"Nymphadora and I are telling everyone about us"  
>Sirius' mouth dropped. "But, what about me and you?"<p>

Remus sighed, cupping Sirius' face in his hands. "I love you Sirius, I would do anything to be with you, just, no one would accept me and you"

"Who cares what other people think! I want to be with you, I want to hold your hand, I want to sleep with you at night Remus, but I don't think I ca do that was Tonks' being with you"

Remus teared up, he felt the same way about Sirius, ever since their last year at Hogwarts he had felt the same way. When Sirius had been in Azkaban, Remus had been in distress.  
>"I'm sorry Sirius, if I could do anything, I would be with you in a heartbeat, but I can't leave her, I can't do that to her, I love her too."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- There shall be an Actual LOVE scene between Wolfstar :3 Because I love them and I believe they belong together, although I do like Tonks&amp;Lupin too because that's my fave cannon pairing, but Wolfstar is my fave non-cannon.<strong>  
><strong>That is all, hope you like it!-<strong>


End file.
